


Making Friends in the Garden

by skysantababy35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, It's an AU, M/M, though I wish it was, totally not real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysantababy35/pseuds/skysantababy35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>house cat!castiel takes stray!sam under his care and human!dean gives them a little basket to lay in and they curl up together and they’re the cutest things he’s ever seen~</p><p>Kitty!Cas: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_llh83cWIt91qdpv6u.jpg</p><p>Kitty!Sam: https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTZ4C9pw0gY8PE0pvRUHwzpMRYOAse3Hurg8gyIXFmXrv0M8QrgJg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Friends in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brokenbrothers (oakblood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakblood/gifts).



“W-who are you! And Why are /you/ in MY garden?” Castiel asks, wide eyed as his fur fluffs out nervously.

Sam tilted his head, watching the cat before him carefully. "This is your garden?" So he wasn't back home again. Damn. "I... Sorry, I got lost."

"N-no... It's fine! I was just wonderin'... Last cat that was in my garden... Well... I got this," The raven haired kitten answers shyly, batting at the furless patch on his ear.

"Ouch. That look painful... I'm not going to hurt you. I... I should probably go. Sorry for bothering you." He looked nervously around, not really sure where he would be going this time.

"Wait... You wanna come inside for some warm milk?" Castiel asks him softly, padding closer to him, "my human gives me some once a week!"

Sam could hear his stomach grumble at the mention of milk. "If you don't mind." he muttered barely audible.

"Course... Long as you don't have rabies or nothin' but I don't think you do! So you're good!" He purrs, bumping his nose into Sam's before turning and bounding up to the little cottage.

"Nope. Or at least I don't think so." Sam tilted his head again. "Thank you." He said and followed Castiel into the cottage.

Castiel ducks through the small cat door, purring as he sees his human sitting at the kitchen table, 'human!' he yowls, nuzzling against Dean's leg.

"Hey there Cas," Dean smiles down at the raven kitten, stroking through the silky fur.

Sam went throught the doors too, looking around nervously, hoping that the human won't threw him away or something. He yowls quiet greeting, though not moving from the spot close the doors.

"Sam?" Dean asks, eyes wide as he grins, "oh Sam! You're home!" He nearly shouts, standing up and moving over to pull the other tabby into his arms, "you made it back... Thought I'd lost you," he murmurs.

Sam's eyes widened as he realized that the garden didn't seem just like his used too, but that it really was his garden. He purred happily when the human pick him up.

"You made it home," Dean grins wider, stroking through the tabby's fur, "so proud of you, Sammy."

Castiel watches, eyes wide.

Sam purred even more at the stroking. He was home. He noticed Cas stared. "I lived there before I got lost." he said with another purr.

"Home? We're keeping you!" Castiel asks, tilting his head, fur fluffing up in excitement.

"Home." Sam did something like nodding. "I hope you don't mind?" he asked carefully, even though Castiel didn't seem to mind, but then one could be never sure.

"I have a friend! I've tried making human happy again... But he's been sad, I-I guess you're makin' him happy again," he answers.

"I think you made him happy too." He said, lightening up at the fact that he was home and had friend. "And me too."

Dean smiles slightly as we watches the two feline's interact, "You guys hungry?" He asks, scratching under Sam's chin before settling him down.

Sam gave him another purr, looking around for the bowl, because hungry? He was starving. "Are you here long?" He asked Castiel, curious.

"I'm four months old... Came here just a month ago... But I love my... Our, human," he purrs, looking adoringly at Dean.

Dean moves around the kitchen, pouring milk into a bowl and lays it in front of them.

"Yeah... He's great." Sam agreed with him before going towards the bowl with milk.

Castiel follows slower, sitting beside him, waiting for the other tabby to drink his fill.

Sam drink his fill, before turning around looking apologetically at Castiel. "Sorry... I was hungry... Um..." He stepped away from the bowl, sitting.

"It's fine," Castiel purrs, nuzzling him.

"Okay, still... sorry." Sam purred at the nuzzling and nudge Cas a bit.

"When was the last time you ate?" Cas asks him curiously, smiling at him

"Dunno. It was... There was something here and there, but not much." he said simply, not really thinking about it. At first it was terrible, but then one get used to not eating so much.

Cas frowns, "well then you finish it!"

"No, I'm fine. Really. And you have to be hungry too." he smiled a bit nudging into Cas a bit, to push him slightly towards the bowl.

He sighs, wrinkling his nose, "If you're sure..." he mumbles.

"Yup," Sam smiled, nudging him again. "Just eat."

Cas grumbles, smiling back as he laps at the milk.

Sam watched him eating, still smiling. It was good. Home, human and friend. He was glad that he found his way back.

Later when they're all warmed up, both feline's curl into the warm kitty basket Dean had in the den.

Sam lay in the basket, curled up with Castiel, purring quietly and yawning slightly.

"I think we're gonna be the best of friends," Castiel purrs back, his eyes drooping as he twines their tails together.

"Yeah. I like you." he smiled as Castiel tangled their tails together, his eyes closing.

Dean smiles at them, his heart warming as he scratches over their heads before laying a fluffy blanket over them, "sleep well buddies."

Sam shifted a bit closer to Castiel, before drifting off, sleeping better than he had in few last weeks.

"Like you too," Cas mumbles, nuzzling him as he drifts off as well.

Sam slept for a long time and he didn't really opened his eyes, fearing that it all was just dream, but then he was warm and someone was laying next to him. He opened his eyes, seeing Castiel, grinning happily. Not a dream then.


End file.
